What is the Kardashev scale
The Kardashev scale is a popular concept among futurologists as it is the way we measure the capabilities of a civilization based on how well they can use energy. A type 0 civilization can't control any form of energy meaning they have absolutely zero knowledge about anything to do with mechanical work such as friction. Humans were at this stage approximately 3 million+ years although their could have been people who were already using fire back then. A type 0.1 can control energy at a very very basic level for example generating heat by rubbing their hands together on this level a fair mastery of friction has been obtained. A type 0.2 civilization has the ability to move heavy objects using basic forms of machinery like ropes and pulleys. A type 0.3 civilization has combined basic knowledge of engineering too create such things as chariots,stronger weapons and more resilient shelters. A type 0.4 civilization is sufficiently advanced enough too use their technology too their advantage meaning they would be able to take on most civilizations in the middle ages. A type 0.5 civilization is on the level of the renaissance to Enlightenment in terms of what they are capable of. A type 0.6 civilization is one that has partially mastered the use of coal,oil and gas, a civilization of this caliber could be compared to that of Britain in the Industrial Revolution. The great Scientific Promoter and Astronomer Carl Sagan said that Humanity is currently a type 0.7 civilization,considering how much we've accomplished by being a type 0.7+ civilization what comes next might be even crazier. A type 1 civilization has the ability to manipulate and use all the energy on their home planet meaning they essentially have control over the weather. The first thing Humanity or another civilization at our level would need to do to become a type 1 is to phase out all fossil fuels so as to clean the atmosphere If we do this by about 2050 the ozone layer will be fixed. The next thing on the road to become a type I civilization is to master the use of Nuclear Energy meaning a complete control over Nuclear fission and Fusion. Nuclear fission splits atoms apart causing great stores of energy to be released. Nuclear fusion is where 2 or more atoms come together to form a heavier element such as the process of turning Helium into Hydrogen. These processes are very similar to that described in various Alchemy books meaning that Alchemy is similar to but more advanced than Nuclear physics. The reason I believe this is because too be able to change lead into Gold on a massive scale would require a superior knowledge of physics. Once we had mastered the use of Nuclear processes we must then move onto Anti matter an incredible form of matter that is the reverse of matter. Anti matter is like normal matter but with opposite electric charges. An example of an anti matter particle is the Positron or the reverse particle of the negatively charged electron. Too be considered a type 1 civilization humanity would need to be able to produce large sums of anti matter at an incredible rate. Too understand the energy contained within anti matter we will use the notion of a nuclear bomb. 1 gram of Anti matter contains the energy of the bomb dropped on Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The next step on the way to becoming a type 1 civilization is to be able to turn Anti matter into Matter and back again a process known as CP violation. If a type 1 civilization sounds impressive then a type 2 is even more impressive because not only can they manipulate all the energy on their local Planet but they can even manipulate the energy of their local star. Too be considered a type 2 civilization we as Humans would need to be able to harness all the energy radiated from the sun but also the energy contained within. There are several ways we could go about doing this the first being too use A Dyson Sphere this is a Hypothetical Mega structure that can capture the energy of a star. The sphere consists of a large sphere that completely encompasses a star meaning that such a structure would be ridiculously big by Human standards. The sphere would then capture most if not all of the energy output of the star it was surrounding once this was done all this energy back to Earth where it would be captured and used in a meaningful way. The second way is too use capture the Energy output of several stars using a device similar too that of the Dyson Sphere. Even with all the capabilities of a type 2 civilization it pails in comparison to a type 3 civilization or a civilization with full control of the Energy contained within their Galaxy. The way a type 3 civilization could do this is by capturing the energy released from Super massive black holes. Another possible way we as Humans could become a type 3 civilization is too simply duplicate the techniques used by a type 2 civilization but on a Galaxy wide scale. Although the Kardashev scale generally only goes up too a type 3 civilization due too anything beyond it being beyond the known laws of physics. A type 4 civilization would be able to control all the energy within their universe,by the way this doesn't mean the known universe it means all of the universe . Such a species would be considered God like by other species,in my own opinion we as Humans could achieve this level of power in approximately 1 billion years. A type 5 civilization could manipulate the multiverse in any way they wished doing such things as traveling faster than light speed without the use wormholes or even creating entire new universes. Such a civilization would be possible in at least 10 trillion years. But their is something beyond even a type 5 civilization and this a type 6 civilization. We could only guess at what they would be capable of because not only could they create entire universes they could control all of space and time on a trans multiversal level. Meaning they could bypass any known law of nature. Too become a type 6 civilization we would require at least 10 octillion or more years. A type 7 civilization would have transcended all concepts of material existence being able to do literally anything including entering other dimensions at will and destroying entire Multiverses. I predict that if Humanity can survive in some way by become Trans Humans we could achieve this level of technology in about 10^30 years at a minimum. If we want to become a type 7 civilization we must first stop all wars and work together for the benefit of all. Category:Civilizations and species.